Maybe everything will be fine at the end
by Miss-Dami
Summary: Emma a perdu son mari et son fils lors d'un accident de voiture. Un an après, elle sort enfin du centre psychiatrique de Storybrook après une grosse dépression. Étant de grands fans d'aventure avant le drame, ses amies décident de lui organiser une exploration dans la célèbre grotte Mount Weather. Mais que ce passe t-il s'y en réalité, ce n'était pas la bonne grotte ? SQ!
1. Mount Weather

**Bonsoir bonsoir! Je poste tard je sais mais j'avais vraiment envie de poster ce début de fiction maintenant.. Donc il s'agit d'une nouvelle fiction SwanQueen, et vu Halloween approche, je me suis basée sur le film The Descent, il n'y a donc pas de magie. ( Si vous aimez les films d'horreurs, je vous le conseil! De plus, Josh alias David joue dans le deuxième film! ).**

 **Cette fiction sera en deux parties ( vu qu'il y a deux films ). Au début il y aura de grosse similitude avec mais c'est juste pour pouvoir mettre en place l'histoire!**  
 **Ce chapitre là est assez long mais pour les suivants, je ne sais pas encore. Je publierai surement une fois par semaine, je ne sais pas encore le jour, tout dépendra de l'inspiration!**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout va aux producteurs de OUAT et du film, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Du haut de sa fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir les feuilles mortes toucher le sol. Une longue et silencieuse symphonie qui entraînait chez elle une nostalgie dont elle se serait bien passée. Sa lèvre entrouverte , son regard perdu et ses genoux recroquevillés sur elle-même, elle se rappela.

 _19 Octobre 2015._

 _Attrapant la main de Neal, Emma sortit de l'eau, un sourire éclatant. Elle l'embrassa furtivement et prit Henry dans ses bras._

 _'' Alors, maman a assuré aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ?'' Demanda t-elle à son fils. Celui-ci était âgé d'à peine quatre ans et se mit à rigoler avant de répondre positivement._

 _'' Les gars, ça serait gentil de venir m'aider !'' Cria Regina venant d'arrivée sur le bord de la rive en compagnie de Mary Margaret. Neal alla à sa rescousse sous le regard attentif de Belle._

 _Le groupe d'amis étant en vacances et sous les conseils de Regina, ils avaient décidés de passer une semaine en Écosse, profitant ainsi de toutes les activités extrêmes que ce pays proposait._

 _'' Il commence à se rafraîchir, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer à l'hôtel.._

 _\- Tu as raison Emma. C'était une après midi génial les gars ! S'exclama Zelena._

 _Ils sourirent et prirent la route chacun dans leur voiture respective._

 _La pluie se mit à tombé après 5min de route, Neal était concentré sur la route tandis qu'Emma jonglait entre fredonner la musique provenant de la radio et rigoler avec Henry. Son regard se fixa sur son mari, il avait les sourcils froncés, l'air perdu et inquiet._

 _'' - Tout va bien chéri ?_

 _\- Oui oui .. Je suis juste, un peu fatigué.._

 _\- C'est ce que tu me dis depuis un mois maintenant.. Écoute Neal, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Rien chérie, comme je te l'ai dis, je suis fatigué, et puis j'ai juste, je sais pas, envie de changer d'air._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien.. Lui répondit-il. Disons que je suis un peu perdu ses derniers temps.''_

 _Il clôtura la discutions et elle fixa son regard sur la route._

 _C'est là que le drame arriva. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la voiture venant d'en face les percuta de plein se passa au ralentit, un arrêt, une secousse, un choc, un bruit de craquement, des vibrations puis plus rien. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un mal de_ _tête_ _la gagne. Elle fut prise de panique et posa son regard sur Neal. Une barre_ _métallique_ _s'était planté dans la poitrine de son mari ainsi qu'une autre dans sa tête. Bloqué contre le siège, il ne semblait plus respirer. Elle se retourna vivement derrière elle et elle ne pu contenir ses larmes : une barre dans la tête d'Henry, le rendait méconnaissable mais surtout sans vie. Elle se mit a crier et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps puis, se fut le trou noir._

''- Emma ? Emma ? Tu m'entends ? Entendit-elle, sortant de sa transe.

\- Oui oui ! C'était sa meilleure amie, sûrement venu la chercher.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, sortons d'ici. ''

* * *

Elle sortit de la voiture, sa valise à la main et un regard craintif sur la maison en face d'elle. Un an qu'elle n'avait pas remit les pieds ici, un an qu'on l'avait enfermée, un an. Le temps passe vite. Elle fit un sourire à Mary Margaret afin de la rassurer. Mais en vérité, c'était plus elle-même qu'elle voulait rassurer.

'' - Les autres nous attendent à l'intérieur.. Tu sais Emma, tu nous a manqué...

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

\- Tu es sure que tu te sens mieux ? Que tu es prête ?

\- On est jamais prête après avoir vu son mari et enfant mourir.'' Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la maison, ouvrant doucement la porte.

'' SURPRISE !'' S'écrièrent les invités.

Mary Margaret arriva derrière et soupira.

'' Les gars.. Vous auriez pu me dire que c'était une surprise. Du coup Emma était au courant.

\- Mary.. C'était pourtant logique ! Exclama Regina, soudain en colère.

\- Hey hey les gars ! On va pas se disputer maintenant d'accord ? Profitions juste de ce moment. Vous m'avez manqué.'' Elle leur fit un léger sourire et s'avança pour les prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

''Tout le monde est prêt ?'' Lança Mary Margaret. Tout était bouclé pour cette expédition. Les sacs dans les coffres avec de la nourriture, de l'eau, des lampes, tous parés pour la journée. Elles montèrent dans leur voiture respective et partirent direction le Mount Weather. Après le retour d'Emma, les filles avaient organisées une expédition dans une grotte non loin du sud du canada, très populaire pour son charme.

'' - On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Je veux dire, ça nous avance à quoi ?

C'est pour Emma Belle, on doit être là pour elle. Répondit simplement Regina.

\- Être là, comme toi tu étais là ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Oh fais pas comme ci tu savais pas ! Je sais tout.

\- Tu sais tout ?

\- Je sais pour Neal et toi. Mais rassure toi, ton secret sera bien gardé.

\- Tu crois savoir Belle, mais tu ne sais rien. '' Elle chuchota, espérant que celle ci n'avait rien entendu et se re-concentra sur la route.

''- Tu es sure que c'est ici ? Demanda Mary Margaret.

\- Oui Mary, j'ai suivi le plan et il nous a emmené ici. Donc c'est forcément le Mont Weather.'' Emma sortit alors de la voiture suivit de près par Ruby, Zelena et Mary. L'autre voiture arriva alors et elles se mirent à sortir efficacement les affaires des coffres.

'' - Vous avez tous prit c'est bon ? Bien ! Commença Regina. L'entrée de la grotte est à un kilomètre plus haut à pi..

\- Pourquoi on s'est garé là si c'est pas ici ? Demanda Zelena.

\- Il est impossible d'y accéder en voiture, d'où le fait qu'on se soit arrêtées ici. Enfin bref. On va suivre en direction du sud et à 400m il y a un ruisseau qu'on aura juste à suivre.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Tu dois toujours venir inspecté ce qui entour les lieux de l'expédition Ruby. '' Répondit Zelena. Elles se mirent alors en route.

Mary était à coté d'Emma, marchant silencieusement, le reste du groupe devant. Elle vit alors le regard vide et perdu de son amie.

'' - Emma, tu vas bien ? Elle était alors inquiète.

\- Oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu es sûre ? On peut faire demi tour si tu le souhaites. Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter si tu n'en avais pas envie. On aurait toutes compris.

\- Non, vous vous êtes démenées pour cette sortie, pour me vider la tête. Alors maintenant, plus de retour en arrière. '' Elle répondit alors par un hochement.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent un peu épuisés à l'endroit tant attendu. Regina sortit tout ce qu'il fallait : sangles, cordes.

'' - Wow c'est énorme ! Ruby pointait sa caméra sur le cratère.

\- Regina je ne me souviens pas que ça soit aussi profond.. D'après le livre ça semblait..

\- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux livres Zelena. Coupa Regina. J'ai 3 talkies-walkies. J'en garderai un avec moi. Le deuxième va avec toi Mary et l'autre avec toi Ruby. Elle leur donna alors, suivant ses paroles.

\- Regina.. Tu es au courant que c'est une grotte sécurisée? Qu'on a pas besoin d'autant de matériel ? Demanda Mary Margaret.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent. Les cordes et le matériel de descente resteront avec Mary et Emma. Ruby, dans ton sac tu as de l'eau et de la nourriture.

\- Bon Regina on peut y aller maintenant ? J'ai envie qu'on soit sorties avant la tombée de la nuit !

\- Oui roh ! Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir que tout se passera bien.

\- Mais tout se passera bien Regina. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu flippes autant. Ce n'est qu'une expédition dans une grotte connue, rien de trop difficile. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une première. '' Finit par répondre Mary Margaret.

Regina soupira discrètement et finit par se taire. Elle espérait qu'elles avaient raisons. Elle lança alors la corde et s'accrocha, une fois prête, elle descendit, suivit par le reste du groupe.

Ruby filmait les lieux d'un air émerveillé.

'' - C'est magnifique.. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas ennuyeux parce que je suis venue pour m'éclater !

\- Calme toi, tu seras servie. Répondit Regina. Elle releva la tête et sentit des gouttes d'eau lui frôler le visage, elle resta quelques secondes ainsi avant d'être coupé par le crie d'Emma. Des chauves souris s'élèvent alors dans le ciel et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie.

''- Hey calme toi Emma c'est bon.. Elles sont parties. Lui serrant doucement les bras.

\- Une chauve souris, deux chauves souris, 20 chauves souris, 50 chauves souris.. Dit Ruby en filmant leur envolé.

\- Ruby, t'es chiante. La coupa Mary Margaret.

\- Par où on va ? Demanda Belle.

\- Il n'y a qu'un chemin pour quitter cette salle, c'est pas ce boyau en dessous.'' Dit Regina en le montrant.

* * *

Elles s'élancèrent alors chacune à leur tour à l'intérieur. Elles purent entendre Regina leur crier qu'il était assez large et qu'il fallait bien se tenir sur les cotés. A peine deux minutes plus tard, elles sortirent du boyau où elles tombèrent sur une autre salle. Regina alluma alors une fusée qui éclaira l'endroit. Toutes étaient éblouies par la beauté de l'endroit : les mûrs brillait sous la lumière, la salle était immense. Elles durent descendre quelques rochers plus bas pour atterrir dans une autre salle. Emma était en admiration, sa lampe se posait sur chaque recoin de la grotte. Elle s'était un peu éloignée du groupe et cru entendre un bruit, elle avança alors prudemment et trouva un autre boyau. Sa lampe braquée à l'intérieur, elle pouvait voir tomber quelques gouttes sur les parois puis elle entendit de nouveau ce bruit, mais moins distinct et moins fort. Après quelques secondes ou rien ne se passa, elle se releva en soupirant. _J'ai du rêvé_. Elle se retourna dans le but de rejoindre les autres quand Regina apparu en sautant, faisant peur à Emma. _Je ne savais pas que je m'étais autant éloigné._

 _'_ ' - Tu m'as fais peur !

\- Désolée.. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Hm non..

\- Bien. On va manger, tu viens ?'' Elle lui sourit et repartit en direction des filles.

'' - Ruby tu peux arrêter de filmer s'il te plaît et venir manger avec nous ? Demanda Zelena.

\- Juste encore quelques prises ! Cette grotte est fantastique.'' Elle sourit tout en se rapprochant du groupe. Elles étaient assises, mangeant chacune quelque chose sauf Emma. Regina lui tendit alors une pomme.

'' - Non, j'ai pas faim.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va, je vais pas craquer. Je vais bien. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Hm.. Emma ? Euh.. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je, je suis sincèrement désolée d'être partie après l'accident.. Je m'en veux tu sais.. J'aurais du plus venir te voir durant cette année mais euh je..

\- T'en fais pas, c'est rien. Je vais mieux, c'est le principal. Hm. Je vais faire un petit tour dans cette salle, je me sens pas trop bien. C'est sûrement le décalage horraire. Je vais essayer de trouver le prochain accès. '' Regina hocha la tête et soupira une fois qu'Emma fut partie.

Elle avait attendu des semaines avant d'avoir cette conversation et Emma était partie. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle s'en voulait surtout. Peut-être que si avant l'accident, les choses avaient étés différentes, rien ne serait arrivé. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers Zelena et d'entamer une discutions avec les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit Emma crier qu'elle avait trouvé le prochain passage : l'endroit où Regina lui avait fait peur.

Elles s'y dirigèrent et une fois arrivée, Zelena prit Regina par le bras.

'' - C'est bizarre.. Vu ce que j'ai vu dans le livre, je n'avais pas imaginé les choses comme ça. ça.

\- Quand tu te fie aux livres, tu as déjà une image de ce qu'est l'endroit. Et tu es souvent déçue quand tu le découvres vraiment. C'est pour ça que je ne m'y fie jamais, je préfère me faire mon propre avis au moment même.

\- J'y vais en éclaireur !'' Déclara Ruby en rangeant sa caméra et en pénétrant dans le passage. Regina lui dit alors de faire attention, qu'elles attendaient ici

Après de très longues secondes, elles purent entendre la jeune fille leur dire que c'était bon mais que c'était très étroit. Toutes y allèrent,Emma en dernier. Elle cru entendre un bruit avant d'y entrer mais soupira et pénétra dans le gouffre. Au bout d'un moment, la panique l'habita : elle était coincée.

'' -Emma ? Demanda Mary. Tu suies toujours ?

\- Merde, merde, merde..

\- Emma ? Les filles, je crois qu'Emma est coincée !

\- J'suis coincée..

\- Emma écoute moi, reste zen, tout va bien se passer. Respire.

\- J'y arrive pas.. J'suis coincée.. Et merde et merde.. J'arrive pas à respirer..

\- Bon, concentre toi sur ma voix, j'arrive te chercher d'accord ?'' Mary Margaret retourna alors dans le passage, éclairant devant elle et observant Emma. Elle avança vers la jeune femme tout en essayant de la rassurer.

'' - Voilà je suis là. Regarde moi Emma.

\- Mary..

\- Pourquoi tu flippes autant Em' ? Allez respire. De quoi as-tu peur ? Respire.

\- Je.. Je peux pas..

\- Emma.. Regarde moi. La pire chose qui pouvait arriver et déjà arrivée, et t'es toujours là. Tu ne risques rien Emma, c'est qu'une grotte merdique. Je te promets, tout ira bien, je vais rester là pour toi d'accord ?'' Elle lui sortit alors une blague qui fit sourire la blonde. Elle prit quelques secondes pour elle et pu entendre sa respiration redevenir normale. .

'' Aller prends mon bras. On y va.'' Elle tira doucement alors sur le bras de sa meilleure amie et murmura que le sac avec les cordes était toujours derrière, elle voulu le prendre avec son autre main quand de la poussière d'au dessus tomba sur elles, laissant un bruit strident. Tout aller s'effondrer.

''Emma.. On en a plus rien a foutre du sac.. Tu bouges.. Maintenant ! Vite, dépêche toi ! '' Mary recula alors à toutes vitesses, Emma accrochée à son bras la suivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elles sortirent alors à toutes vitesses et furent éjectées à terre par un rocher qui venait de boucher le passage. On entendait toutes les autres tousser à cause de la fumée.

'' - Les filles, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Belle.

\- Oui tout le monde va bien. Laissez la poussière retomber ! Répondit Mary quelques secondes après.

\- Et merde c'est bouché.. Déclara Ruby en regardant le passage..

\- D'après le guide que j'ai potassé, il y aurait trois accès pour rentrer et sortir de la grotte. Ça doit être un des trois non Regina ?

\- Sors le bouquin ! Demanda Belle.

\- Je l'ai pas pris. Je n'y voyais pas d'intérêt.

\- Attends ! C'est quoi ce plan ?

\- De toute façon, on a laissé un planning d'exploration aux garçons. Si on donne pas signe de vie ils enverront des secours, non ? Demanda Mary.

\- Logiquement oui ! Répondit Zelena énervée. Mais j'ai donné le plan pour le Mount Weather, or, on est pas au Mount Weather, n'est ce pas Regina ?

\- Attends quoi ? On est pas dans la bonne grotte ?

\- Ruby avait raison, le Mount Weather c'est juste un piège à touriste.. !

\- Me recolle pas ta connerie derrière le dos ! J'ai rien demandé moi !

\- C'est une histoire d'égo, rien avoir avec la spéléo.

\- Arrête Zelena, je pouvais pas deviner que ça se passerait ainsi ! On a toujours dit que quand c'est sans risque c'est sans importance.. Je voulais un truc à nous !

\- N'essaie pas de te justifier !

\- Bon stop les filles. Regina, où est-on ?

\- Ces grottes n'ont pas de nom Belle. Je voulais qu'on découvre celles-ci ensembles ! Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'est jamais descendu ici.

\- C'est de mieux en mieux.. Et comment on sort d'ici ? Autant y'a même pas de sortie !

\- De toute façon, on peut plus faire demi tour. Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de cette salle, et de cette grotte.''

Emma était en colère contre Regina, contre les filles. Elle préféra se taire et s'assit un peu plus loin. Elle entendit Zelena et Regina se disputer et elle soupira, fermant les yeux. Elle se mit à revoir l'accident et sursauta. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer, pas ici, et surtout pas au vu des révélations qui venaient d'arriver. Elle se sentait soudainement seule face à son groupe. Un an d'absence et c'est comme si elle était de trop. Pourtant, ils étaient tous venus la voir, ils l'avaient soutenue durant sa dépression. Ils venaient même d'organisés cette petite escapade entre filles pour pour lui faire oublier le temps d'un instant et de profiter. Pourtant, elle se sentait loin d'être libre. Elle avait cette impression d'être prise par pitié, même si elle savait qu'au fond, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle repensa alors à sa période sombre, au fait que même quand elle était enfermée, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée. En réalité, ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient sa famille, sa seule et unique.

Malheureusement, malgré tout leur efforts, il y avait toujours ses démons en elle, lui disant que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'avait pas le droit à être heureuse, pas après la mort de Neal et Henry. Que tout était de sa faute et que maintenant elle devait payer. Elle soupira alors et essaya de chasser ses pensées négatives pour une fois. Elle était sur le point de rejoindre les autres quand quelque chose en face d'elle attira son regard. Quelque chose de blanc qu'elle ne se rappela pas avoir vu il y a deux secondes. Ça semblait être quelque chose de plutôt énorme et d'un poids assez important, comme un humain. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, sa lampe braquée dessus et ce quelque chose sembla bouger. Était-elle entrain d'halluciner? Au vu de l'obscurité et du fait qu'elle venait de refouler ses larmes, c'était fort possible. Elle se frotta alors les yeux et remarqua, une fois sa vision nette, qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Elle se mit alors à soupirer une nouvelle fois et se releva, jetant un dernier regard. Rien à faire, ça avait disparu. Elle rejoigna alors doucement les autres en entendant Regina dire que la pause était finie. _Swan, je crois que tu dérailles complètement._

* * *

 **Et voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. A la semaine prochaine!**


	2. Hope

**Bonjour à tous! Vu que c'est les vacances, j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire ( et oui, ya aussi les devoirs.. ) Donc voilà le chapitre suivant. Il est plus court que le premier, j'essaierai pour le suivant d'écrire un peu plus!**

 **Donc il ne se passe pas de grand action dans celui là, juste à mettre en place le chapitre suivant !**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviews, fav et follow, ça m'a fais grandement plaisir!**

 **En esperant que ce chapitre vous plaises autant.**

 **Rien ne m'appartiens, tout va aux producteurs de la série et du film, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une fois qu'Emma avait rejoins les filles, celles-ci s'étaient tu, se regardant dans les blancs des yeux. ''Bon maintenant, il est temps de trouver cette putin de sortie !'' Déclara Ruby.

Ce fut après quelques secondes que Belle sembla avoir trouvé le prochain passage, caché par quelques pierres que Regina dégagea avec son pieu. Il était plus grand que les précédents, mais semblait s'enfoncer encore plus profond.

'' - Je pense pas que ce soit notre moyen de sortir de cette grotte.. On dirait qu'on s'enfonce encore plus !

\- Tu vois un autre passage Zelena ? Non ! Alors allons y.''

Suivit par ces mots, Belle s'élança suivit par Regina mais quand elle était sur le point de sortir, elle pu entendre la jeune fille derrière elle lui crier : ''Belle ne bouge pas !''

Celle-ci, sortie du boyau doucement se tenant contre le rebord. Sa lampe se fixa alors en face d'elle : il y avait du vide qui séparait cet accès au prochain à plus de 5m. _Et merde, ça continue._

Malgré le peu d'espace, elles purent toute sortir du passage et observer ce nouvel obstacle. Regina prit le temps de réfléchir et alluma une fusée qu'elle jeta de l'autre coté. Pendant ce temps, les filles observaient cet immense cratère : impossible de voir le sol avec leur lampes. Mary Margaret prit alors un morceau de pierre qui traînait et le lança dans le vide. Elles retinrent leur soufflés et attendirent d'entendre le bruit distinct de la pierre contre le sol : il se fit entendre après 12 longues secondes.

'' - Merci Mary, tu nous rassures, maintenant on sait où est le fond. Déclara ironiquement Belle. Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- L'une de nous va devoir passer de l'autre coté de façon à tendre une corde pour les autres. J'ai 3 coinceurs, il m'en faudrait 3 de plus. Emma, l'autre sac avec les cordes est où ?

\- Euh.. On l'a perdue lors de l'éboulement..

\- Oh génial..'' Soupira Zelena. Elle regarda alors les filles puis le plafond.

Regina lui fit passer une corde qu'elle accrocha autour de sa taille et avant de se rattraper au plafond. Elle eu du mal au début, craignant de tomber mais elle se ressaisit et mit le premier coinceur. Une fois que le mousquetaire et la corde furent mit , elle continua doucement en mettant le deuxième coinceur sous les encouragements de ses amies, ses bras la tirant de plus en plus. Elle resta dans le vide sans bouger quelques secondes et releva son regard vers le plafond. _Encore une fois et c'est finit_. Elle fronça les sourcils : un vieux coinceur était en place. _Il nous faut le plus de matériel possible.. Tant pis._ Elle plaça le dernier mousquetaire ainsi que la corde et étira son pied jusqu'à l'autre rebord. Elle y était arrivée. Elle soupira puis regarda les filles. ''Lancez la corde !''

Une fois fait, les filles s'élancèrent chacune à leur tours suspendu sur une corde. ''Vas-y continue Mary, tu ne risques rien!'' Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée, s'était le tour d'Emma. Celle ci se tourna alors vers Regina.

'' - Tu fais ça pour moi ou pour toi?

\- Je le fais pour nous toutes Emma. Pour retrouver ce qu'on était avant, retrouver notre complicité, notre goût de l'aventure.. Je voulais qu'on soit les premières ici, qu'on puisse la baptiser. Cette grotte pourrait s'appeler Emma !

\- Ou plutôt Regina.'' Elle la regarda d'un regard presque noir puis s'élança.

 _25 juillet 2015_

 _'' Joyeux anniversaire Henry !'' Le petit garçon souffla alors ses bougies sous les applaudissements des invités. Une fois le gâteau servit,il pu ouvrir ses cadeaux._

 _'' - Maman maman regardes ! J'ai eu un camion de pompier par oncle Robin !_

 _\- Je vois ça mon cœur, il est magnifique. Vas le remercier.''_

 _Un peu plus loin, Regina observait Henry ouvrir ses cadeaux, une coupe de champagne à la main. Elle soupira, nostalgique en repensant à sa soirée d'y hier. Essayant de retenir ses larmes, elle rentra à l'intérieur des Swan._

 _''' - Regina, ça va ? Celle ci sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu l'inconnu arriver._

 _\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Tu repenses à hier n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais moi aussi .. Ecoute Re.. ._

 _\- Non ne dis rien, tu avais raison. On doit penser à notre famille avant. Enfin..à ta famille plutôt._

 _\- Si il n'y avait pas Henry, tu sais que les choses auraient été différentes.. Je l'aurais quitté pour toi. N'en doute pas Regina.''_ _Regina soupira alors, puis s'avança avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Un dernier baiser pour conclure leur histoire. Puis elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit les autres._

'' Regina ? C'est pas l'heure de rêver, c'est à toi !'' La brune sursauta alors. Elle venait de se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle regarda le groupe en face d'elle puis la corde par laquelle Zelena avait pu passer. Elle détacha alors la corde permettant de passer de l'autre coté et la lança aux filles.

'' - Regina ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- On aura besoin de tout le matériel. Vas-y Emma, remonte la corde.''

Elle soupira alors, prit son pendentif en forme de plume avant de l'embrasser et de s'élancer. Elle commença alors doucement, détachant le premier coinceur avec son mousquetaire et le plaçant dans sa ceinture. Elle passa alors au deuxième mais avec plus de difficulté. Les filles se stoppèrent alors dans leur mouvement pour suivre ceux de la jeune fille, la caméra de Ruby braquait sur la scène. Une fois le deuxième récupéré, elle s'avança vers le dernier, _plus qu'un est c'était fini._ Mais alors qu'elle tendait son bras, ses forces lui firent faux bon et elle commença à tomber dans le vide. Zelena qui tenait la corde retenant Regina, essaya de stopper la corde qui chutait avec la jeune fille mais ce fut tellement rapide que la corde brûla ses doigts. A un tel point qu'on aurait dit une profonde coupure. Elle se mit alors à crier la lachant. Une fois la corde déroulé, Regina fut stoppée dans sa descente, ne tenant que sur le coinceur et sur Emma qui reprit la corde de Zelena, tenant la jeune fille. Mais le drame arriva, le vieux coinceur céda et Regina s'écroula contre la paroie du mur. Son cœur battait à tout allure, une de ses mains tenait la corde tandis que l'autre le mûr. Elle retint sa respiration avant de plonger la lampe de son casque dans le vide. ''C'est bon Regina, on te remonte !'' Entendit-elle. Toutes les filles sauf Zelena se mirent alors à tirer et Regina finit par retrouver pied sous le regard rassuré de ses amis. Une fois détachée, Emma se jeta alors immédiatement dans ses bras.

'' - Zelena, fais voir ta main. Demanda Belle. Je vais te faire un pansement.'' La jeune fille venait tout juste de sortir de finir sa dernière année de médecine, elle attendait ses résulta pour savoir si elle avait réussi son diplôme d'état alors Zelena n'hésita pas longtemps et lui tendis sa main.

Pendant ce temps, Regina avait reprit sa respiration et prit la corde dans ses mains, cherchant le coinceur. Emma le trouva et lui montra.

'' - C'est pas à nous. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Qu'on est pas les premières dans cette grotte.

\- Si d'autres sont descendus avant nous dans cette grotte, c'est clair qu'on a plus de chance de s'en sortir, de revoir le jour. Déclara Mary-Margaret.

\- Ce matériel à plus d'un siècle, c'est sur. Plus personne n'utilise ce genre de chose à notre époque et puis surtout, si d'autres l'auraient exploré et avaient pu s'en sortir, cette grotte ne serait pas inconnue, elle porterait un nom. Répondit Regina, le coinceur dans les mains. Çà va aller Zelena ?

\- Hm.. Je survivrai.

\- Ruby ? Qu'est ce que ça donne ? Cria Regina.

\- C'est étroit mais je passe !

\- Okay, tu peux continuer, on te suit. ''

Ruby avançait alors lentement, sa caméra rangeait dans son sac, elle braquait sa lampe droit devant elle. Elle pu entendre le bruit des filles derrière ainsi que les gouttes d'eau tomber doucement sur son visage. C'est là qu'elle vit des dessins du genre préhistoriques sur le plafond. Mary étant derrière elle, s'arrêta à son tour pour observer. Suivit de près par les autres.

\- Doucement Regina, pas si vite.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est Mary ? Demanda Zelena.

\- Regina, tu peux nous allumer une fusée ?

\- On a pas le temps !

\- Allume nous une fusée.''Demanda calmement Emma en la fixant dans les yeux.

Regina soupira avant de s'exécuter. Les filles restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques secondes, observant la peinture devant elle.

'' - Vraiment ravissant mais sans aucune utilités. Déclara Ruby.

\- Non attendez, regardez. Qu'est ce que vous voyez : la montagne, la grotte et, il y a deux entrées !

\- Tu sais que t'es un vrai génie Mary !

\- J'ai mes jours pour ça. Elle fit un sourire fière.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a une autre sortie ? Demanda Belle, reprenant petit à petit confiance.

\- On va voir ! Suivez moi.'' Ruby s'élança alors, suivit des autres. Regina passa devant Mary et celle ci il fit un sourire provocateur avant de la suivre. Ce qu'elles ne firent pas, vu l'ombre cachée dans le coin. La tête fixant le sol, de la bave sortant de sa bouche tout en reniflant doucement. Elles continuèrent alors de s'enfoncer, se disant que peut être, elles allaient sortir d'ici.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Comme j'ai dis plus haut, le suivant sera plus long et il y aura beaucoup plus d'actions, c'est le moment d'avoir peur aha! A très bientôt.**


	3. Ruby

**Bonsoir à tous! Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 où les choses bouges enfin! Je comptais poster hier pour Halloween mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion avec tout les devoirs à finir pour demain... Bref! Il est comme promit, plus long que le chapitre précédemment.  
**

 **Je voulais remercier les personnes qui ont follow, fav et bien sur reviews cette histoire! Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise. Je pense qu'elle tournera autour d'une dizaine de chapitres.**

 **rozaline38 : Je suis contente de voir que tu as beaucoup aimé ce chapitre et que tu ne te sens pas lasser sachant que tu as vu les films. Pour ce qui concerne le flashback, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre! J'espère que ça te conviendra :) J'ai eu peur de ne pas réussir à bien transcrire exactement la chute... C'est plus facile de l'imaginer à la lecture quand on a vu le film mais pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, j'appréhendais! Mais si c'est réussi, tant mieux. En esperant que la suite te plaira toujours autant :)**

 **ameli : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé ton avis! Heureuse que ça te plaise. Mais je peux pas te promettre que ça finira mieux que dans les films ;)**

 **mimiadg : Je te remercie de m'avoir fais remarquer l'erreur du mousqueton, j'ai pu le modifier! Contente que cette fiction te donne envie de voir le film, tu ne regretteras pas aha! Effectivement, il va y avoir pleins d'actions et de suspenses :)**

 **LittleMel24 : Installe toi bien :)**

 **Rien de m'appartient !**

* * *

''Fait chier! C'est par où ?'' Les filles venaient de sortir du boyau quand elles atterrirent enfin dans une salle, bien trop petite pour elles six, avec quatre possibilités de passage. Ruby paniquait. _Laquelle choisir ?_

'' Ruby ! Ton briquer !'' Demanda Regina. Elle le saisit des mains de la jeune fille et s'activa. Elle l'alluma dans un des passages : rien, la flamme brûlée comme neuve. Deuxième passage : de même. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au troisième passage, la flamme se mit a trembler, presque à s'effacer, comme ci on souffler dessus. ''C'est là !'' Cria t-elle. Ruby la poussa alors et s'engouffra dedans, ne faisant pas attention à ce que Regina lui criait. Elle avait cherché cette aventure et maintenant, elle voulait en sortir. Ruby était le genre de personne qui aimait prendre des risques. Depuis trois ans elle était une adicte du Best jumping, allant de bâtiments en bâtiments. Elle avait finit par croiser la route de Regina lors d'une session en Irlande il y a quelques mois. Les jeunes filles s'étaient très bien entendus et avaient décidés de se revoir pour échanger quelques tuyaux. Les mois s'enchaînèrent et Regina l'invita pour aller à cette expédition entre filles. Ruby était retissante au début, elle lui avait alors dit qu'elle voulait de l'aventure et pas être piéger dans un piège à tourisme, mais Regina lui avait assuré que ça ne serait pas le cas, qu'elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Elle avait alors acceptée espérant que ça soit vrai et maintenant la voici dans cette grotte. C'est sur que pour ne pas s'ennuyer, elle ne risquait rien. Elle continua alors à s'enfoncer. ''Ruby ! Va doucement, fais gaffe !'' à ce moment là, la jeune fille pu se relever du passage et devant elle se trouver au fond, comme un virage reflétant de la lumière. _Enfin !_

'' - Je vois du jour ! La lumière du jour ! Elle s'y élança alors.

\- Ruby ! Criait Regina derrière elle. Attention, fonce pas comme ça ! C'est pas la lumière du jour !'' Regina arriva vers cette lumière quand elle entendit Ruby crier. La jeune fille n'avait pas vu le troue dans le sol et était sur le point de tomber. Regina s'élança à terre et rattrapa sa main.

'' - Ça va ?!

\- Aides moi ! Je vais tomber..

\- Tiens bon.. Les filles ! Ruby.. Ruby ! Non !'' Et sa main lâcha, laissant la brune tomber. Un hurlement, un bruit de chute puis plus rien. Regina regarda le troue avec sa lampe, paniquée, ne faisant pas attention aux filles qui venaient d'arriver. Elle criait le nom de Ruby mais la jeune fille ne répondait pas.

'' On a pas le choix, il faut descendre la chercher. Ruby ?! ''

Après quelques secondes d'inconscience, Ruby ouvrit les yeux, son corps flottant dans une petite marre d'eau. Elle sentait quelques gouttes lui frôler le visage et d'une main, les essuya. Pendant une seconde elle se surprit à oublier où elle était, mais les cries des filles la fit vite revenir. Une douleur lui prit soudain à la jambe. Une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avant, elle eu quelques grognements et alluma la lampe de son casque avant de fixer le plafond. _Putin ça fait mal._

'' - Je crois j'ai la jambe bousillée ! Cria t-elle aux filles.

\- Ruby tu nous a fait peur !

\- Bouge pas, on arrive !''

La jeune fille se releva doucement, la lumière braquant sa jambe. Malgré le tissus du pantalon, elle pouvait voir son os qui sortait. _Oh fait chier..._ Elle approcha ses mains, essayant d'agrandir le troue que l'os avait fait mais un filet de sang s'écoula alors et un crie de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche, sa tête tombant en arrière. _Oh non saloperie !_ ''Venez me sortir de là !''

Les filles arrivèrent alors petit à petit et Belle se jeta aux pieds de Ruby. Elle prit un couteau, regarda les filles, puis, déchira le pantalon : une entaille de 10 cm était présente où on pouvait voir l'os cassé sortir à plus de la moitié de la blessure. Mary Margaret fit un mouvement de recul, une expression de dégoût.

'' - Oh mon dieu, c'est dégueulasse !

Mary, c'est pas le moment de tourner de l'œil ! On a besoin de tout le monde pour la soulever et la sortir de l'eau '' A la suite, les filles s'agitèrent autour de Ruby et au décompte de Belle, elles la soulevèrent et la posa au plus vite sur un rocher plat, sous les cries de celle ci.

'' Voila c'est bon Ruby.. Tenta de rassurer Emma, mais Ruby tentait toujours de se débattre. Mary se plaça alors derrière elle et entoura ses bras autour de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de bouger.

'' - Ruby calme toi.. Lui chuchota t-elle.

\- Zelena essaie de trouver de quoi faire une atèle ! Mary ?

\- C'est bon je la tiens. T'as qu'à te servir de l'un des piolets. '' Regina prit alors le piolet de Ruby et força de toute ses forces pour détacher la pioche qu'elle jeta à terre. ( partie métallique. )

'' Tiens le coup, on va te sortir de là.'' Murmura Mary. Soudain, Emma cru entendre des rires, elle se retourna alors, fixant la suite du passage avec sa lampe. Elle avança prudemment, ne faisant pas attention à Regina qui criait son prénom. Elle fut sur le point de la suivre quand Belle l'appela.

'' Regina, viens là, je vais avoir besoin de toi ! Regina soupira alors et retourna vers les filles. Il faut bien l'immobiliser, prend ses bras, oui voilà comme ça.

\- Qu'est.. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda doucement Ruby d'une voix paniquée.

\- Je te mettrai une atèle après avoir pansé la plaie mais avec tout ce sang c'est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Je dois le remettre en place.

\- Oh .. Oh non.. Je...je te déteste.

\- Je sais.

\- Vas-y. Murmura Ruby.

\- Mords dans ce truc. Elle lui mit un mousqueton dans la bouche. Tenez la bien ! Et Ruby, tu mords bien dedans surtout ok ?'' Belle soupira alors et sous les regards craintifs de ses amies, elle prit la jambe de Ruby et la tira vers elle, la tendant le plus possible. Ruby se débattait de douleur, ses cries furent légèrement retenu par le fait qu'elle mordait le mousqueton. Belle tira alors encore, une main passant dans la blessure : elle prit alors l'os et l'enfonça dans la chair ouverte. Du sang s'écoula à une folle vitesse et Ruby se mit encore à pousser des bruits, retenu tout juste par ses amies.

'' Ok voilà voilà.. Maintenant, il me faut la trousse.'' Ruby cracha alors ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et cala sa tête dans les bras de Mary, soupirant de douleur. Celle ci essaya de la rassurer, tandis que Regina rapporta la trousse.

Pendant ce temps, Emma s'était éloignée du groupe à cause des ses bruits bizarres qu'elle avait entendue. Elle trébucha alors et fixa avec sa lampe l'objet qui était responsable : c'était un vieux casque datant d'au moins un siècle. Il était noir, dans un matériel trop lourd pour être porter sur sa tête. Elle l'observa un peu avant de la reposer sur le coté. Elle entendit au loin les cries de douleur de Ruby et continua d'avancer. Quelques secondes passèrent et les cries de Ruby avait cessé. Fixant l'obscurité, elle repensa au casque.

* * *

 _2 novembre 2014_

 _'' Tiens attrape !'' Emma n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle reçue de pleins fouet le casque que Regina venait de lui lancer._

 _'' - Hey ! Fais attention._

 _\- Pardon madame... mais vous, faites attention ! Arrêtez de rêvasser et concentrez vous !_

 _\- C'est pas ma faute si vous me perturbez... '' Emma lui fit alors un sourire charmeur avant de se reprendre, entendant les autres venir._

 _'' - Et bien, j'en connais qui sont pressées ! Ricana Zelena, se moquant de leur enthousiasme._

 _\- La ferme ! On a pas le droit d'être excitées par cette aventure ?Les filles rigolèrent et Emma partie rejoindre Neal, lui donnant son casque._

 _\- Regina... C'est pas la première fois qu'on fait de l'escalade._

 _\- Et alors ? J'ai quand même le droit d'être heureuse.'' Elle sourit et tourna son regard vers le couple à coté. Emma avait tout entendu et c'est avec un sourire gênée que Regina et sa sœur les rejoignirent, non sans un regard suspect de celle ci._

* * *

Une forte respiration se fit entendre un peu plus loin devant elle, Emma se releva alors, sortant de ses pensées. Elle avançait prudemment, se baissant afin de mieux voir dans l'obscurité. Le silence revint. Sa lampe était braquée sur les parois froide, cherchant la moindre petite chose pouvant faire un bruit, un mouvement. Puis, ça reprit, un peu plus fort, ressemblant fortement à de petit ronronnement, voir de léger grognement. Elle pouvait les entendre par dessus un mouvement d'eau. Et puis là, elle stoppa tout mouvement, ses yeux se firent rond et sa bouche s'ouvra lentement, la lampe fixant devant. Non loin devant elle, se trouvait ce qui semblait un homme, accroupie, buvant de l'eau qu'il prenait dans ses mains. _Cette fois c'est sur, c'est pas une hallucination !_ Elle plissa les yeux et n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il tourna sa tête vers elle avant de partir presque en courant dans le noir, toujours accroupie. Elle recula alors, toujours sous le choque et se retourna. Un crie sortie de sa bouche. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Regina venait d'arriver derrière elle, lui faisant de nouveau peur.

'' - Mais qu'est ce que tu fais aussi loin ?!

\- Je.. Je viens de voir un truc bizarre dans la galerie ! Répondit-elle, en pointa sa lampe vers l'endroit. Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Emma.. Regina la regardait de dos, un regard presque compatissant puis mit une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Je te promets que je vais te sortir de cette grotte mais je n'y arriverai que si tu es avec moi. Tu comprends ? Mais Emma ne répondit pas, son regard et sa lampe cherchant toujours cette chose qu'elle avait vu. Elle se retourna vers Regina, après la troisième fois qu'elle l'appelait.

\- Emma, regarde moi. Elle fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Puis pointa la lumière de sa lampe derrière la blonde. Il n'y a rien dans cette galerie.'' Emma la regarda alors d'un regard noir avant de soupirer et de partir en direction des autres, Regina la suivant de près.

''- Je peux pas faire mieux. Tu vas souffrir le martyr et tu pourras pas t'appuyer mais.. Belle fut coupée par l'arrivé d'Emma et Regina. La jeune femme venant de finir l'atèle de Ruby.

\- Voyons Emma réfléchit c'est pas possible ! Le matériel qu'on a trouvé date de plus d'un siècle ! Si quelqu'un serait rester ici, ça serait un squelette.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et ça ressemblait pourtant à ça !

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Interrogea Mary, enlevant le pull qu'elle portant.

\- Elle croit avoir vu quelqu'un.

\- Ouais et alors ?

\- Je ne crois pas avoir vu quelqu'un j'ai vu quel...

\- Non Emma! Tu as entendu un bruit et tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir. Ça nous joue des tours l'obscurité, ça trouble notre perception.

\- Non ! Je pourrais exactement te décrire ce que j'ai vu !

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Zelena.

\- Un homme. J'ai vu un homme.

\- Tu en es sure ?

\- Certaine ! Tout à l'heure déjà jamais l'impression de l'avoir vu mais là maintenant les filles j'en suis sure ! Écoutez.. Si quelqu'un se balade dans cette grotte, il peut peut-être nous donner un coup de main pour en sortir...

\- Emma il n'y avait rien. On te dit qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, laisse tomber !'' Emma était sur le point de répliquer encore quand Zelena prit son vissage entre ses mains et la força à la regarder.

'' - Hey, on doit faire sortir Ruby avant toute chose d'accord ? C'est la seule priorité pour l'instant !

\- Ouais... Comment on s'y prend ?...

\- Mary ? Murmura doucement Emma.

\- C'est rien.. Lui répondit-elle, caressant doucement le vissage de la blonde.

\- Tu crois ?.. Merde , y'en a marre !'' Elle soupira et posa sa main contre la parois puis suivit les filles.

'' - Pourquoi on s'en va d'ici ? J'ai vu de la lumière ! Exclama Ruby. Elle était à cloche pied derrière, marchant grâce au soutient de Belle.

\- C'était pas la lumière du jour, c'était du phosphore dans la roche. On est à -1000 m sous terre, la seule lumière ici, c'est nos lampes.

\- Ouais bah.. Pour moi s'en était !'' Grogna t-elle.

Regina soupira en voyant encore deux passages, elle sortit le briquer et le pointa vers le premier : rien. Quand elle fit de même pour le deuxième, la flamme bougea. '' Couloir de droite !'' Cria t-elle. Elle avança alors et quelques secondes après, elle tomba sur une parois auquel de l'eau sortait. Elle regarda les filles et se mit à grimper difficilement. La parois glissait à cause de l'eau, de plus, certains troues dans la roche lui jetaient de l'eau à sa figure. Malgré tout,cela ne dura que quelques secondes et elle arriva bien vite en haut. Elle tendit une main pour se rattraper au sol et agrippa la première chose qu'elle sentit : au début elle sentit quelque chose semblant circulaire, léger. _Sûrement une pierre_. Puis elle commença à mieux s'agripper et finit par atteindre le sol. Elle se releva alors, les filles arrivant à leur tour, y compris Ruby qui avait été aidé par Emma. Elles l'allongèrent alors, celle ci se plaignant d'un crie de douleur.

'' Oh c'est pas vrai.. Murmura t-elle.

\- Où on est là?

\- Ruby, c'est où pour l'infra rouge ?'' Demanda Emma, tenant sa caméra. Ruby lui mit alors et Emma pointa celle ci vers le sol, une expression inquiète sur son visage.

'' - C'est des squelettes d'animaux.. Des centaines d'os !

\- Je le sens pas les filles.. On peut sortir d'ici ? Où on va?! Demanda Belle en se tournant vers Regina. Celle ci ouvrit alors le briquer et la flamme ne fit rien, elle était comme figée.

\- J'en sais rien... !

\- Quoi ? Comment ça t'en sais rien ?

\- Y'a pas d'air ! Ça peut être n'importe quelle galerie.. Répondit Regina, Emma observant toujours à la caméra. Choisis celle que tu veux.

\- Aie ça me lance! Exclama Ruby allongée.

\- Quel merdier.. Hey oh ! Éleva Zelena.

\- Mais taie toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'écria Regina.

Y'a quelqu'un dans cette maudite grotte ?'' Cria t-elle. C'est à ce moment là que Mary sentit quelque chose derrière elle, un petit bruit ainsi qu'un léger mouvement. Elle fit un bon qui ne resta pas inaperçue et les filles se tournèrent vers elle. Puis Emma fixa alors la caméra et vit quelque chose qui l'horrifia. Le quelqu'un qu'elle avait vu était derrière Mary, sa tête sur le coté fixant le crane de la jeune fille. Elle n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de mieux l'observer. Tout se passa tellement vite : il se mit à bouger et à se jeter au sol. Mary se retourna alors et les filles sentirent une agitation à leur pied. Des cries se firent dans la salle. Les lampes bougeaient dans tout les sens, cherchant la chose qui les avaient effrayés. C'est là qu'elles le virent grimper sur la parois à main nu.

'' - Putin il est passé où ?!

\- Il est là !'' Exclama Regina, sa lampe fixant le plafond. Les filles étaient toutes collées, n'osant pas aller plus loin, elles fixaient cette chose ramper. Puis, plus rien, il avait disparue comme il était apparue.

'' - Vous le voyez ?!

\- Je vous avez bien dis qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

\- Ruby ? Ruby ça va ? Belle allant à ses cotés, la jeune fille toujours par terre.

\- Vous avez vu ça ?!

\- Qu'est ce que c'était les filles ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda paniqué Mary pendant que Regina alluma une fusée.

\- Je sais pas ! Il est passé tellement vite que je l'ai a peine vu... Répondit Zelena.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un grimpé comme ça... Dit-Regina.

\- Je vous avez bien dis que j'avais vu quelqu'un !

\- C'était pas un être Humain Emma!

\- On s'en tape ! Aller, on prends n'importe quelle galerie, on prend le risque !''

Regina commença à avancer vers la galerie en face, Emma la suivant tandis que Mary relevait Ruby.

'' Bougez vous..'' Elle fut stoppée dans son mouvement par un hurlement qu'y ne venait pas des filles. Elle regarda Emma qui était à ses cotées, prit sa main et elles reculèrent doucement jusqu'au groupe.

'' - Qu'est .. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

\- Oh non oh non oh non.. '' Elles stoppèrent leur mouvement, on pouvait entendre cette chose grogner. C'était exactement le même son qu'avait entendu Emma. Leur regard fixait chaque recoins.

'' - Où il est ?

\- Par ici ! Cria Emma. Dépêchez vous !'' Elles foncèrent alors, suivant Emma dans la galerie de gauche.

'' Regina !

\- Quoi ?

\- La fusée ! Vire là !

\- Ruby, ne t'arrêtes pas, avances !'' Répondit Regina, lançant la fusée derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors et cette chose apparue devant les filles, criant ses tripes. Regina tomba alors à terre, tandis que Emma partie en courant à la galerie de droite et Belle et Zelena continuaient celle de gauche. Ruby, elle, malgré qu'elle fut sur une jambe essaya tant qu'elle pu de faire demi tour mais il réussi à la contourner et se posa devant elle. Elle n'eus le temps de rien faire que celui ci poussa un nouveau crie assourdissant et se jeta sur elle. Elle commença à tomber à la renverse à cause du poids de cette chose et de sa jambe puis il lui saisit de ses dents son cou et lui arracha un morceau faisant voler le bout de chair à terre. Un bruit sec se fit alors entendre et le corps sans vie de Ruby tomba lourdement au sol. Il se plaça alors vers sa tête, prête à la tirer. Regina, quand à elle assista à la scène horrifié. Elle se releva alors et le regarda à quatre patte puis tourna son regard vers son amie, apeurée.

'' Ruby !''

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, ne me détestez pas trop! On se voie la semaine prochaine :)**


	4. Danger

**Bonjour, vous êtes toujours là.. ? Je sais que j'ai pas posté depuis 5 mois pardon mais j'ai eu quelques soucis familiale puis mon ordi m'a lâché et j'ai un peu perdu l'inspiration.. Puis le bac approche aussi! Ça n'excuse en rien je sais, je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais, je profite d'être en vacances pour écrire et poster la suite.**

 **Emy : Salut, merci de ta review je dois dire qu'elle m'a un peu beaucoup booster pour reprendre l'histoire ! Contente que j'ai su te faire aimé ce genre d'histoire, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la suite. Et bien j'espère que les films vous plairons autant que cette fiction ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles :) Encore merci !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Et Regina se mit à tirer Ruby de son coté, refusant de laisser son amie se faire emporter par cette chose. Mais la bête refuser de lâcher sa proie aussi vite. Ce fut un combat dur qui dura plusieurs secondes. Aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher prise : pour Regina, il était hors de question que son amie se fasse prendre et pour la bête il était hors de question de laisser passer son repas. Regina se mit alors à crier de colère ''Espèce d'enfoirer, tire toi !''Et elle dégaina son pieu avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui donner un coup dans sa tête. Pendant plusieurs secondes le calme revint, elle se mit alors sur Ruby, laissant sa lampe vagabonder sur les yeux azures de la jeune fille. Elle posa sa main sur sa blessure avant de prendre son pou : il était inexistant.

Elle commença alors à paniquer quand elle vit la bête se relever lentement, son visage se tournant comme avec haine vers elle et il poussa avec fureur un crie strident. Elle voulu alors se reculer mais quelque chose la percuta par l'arrière et elle se retrouva éjecté de nouveau à terre : un autre monstre s'était accroché à son dos, l'empêchant de se relever. Elle tenta alors de lui donner des coups dans le ventre pour se dégager mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Pourtant elle ne se décourager pas, il était hors de question qu'elle meurt aujourd'hui, pas de cette façon, pas sans avoir parler à Emma et l'avoir protégé. S'en suis alors un combat acharné qui sembla durer une éternité, et c'est avec beaucoup de mal que Regina réussi à ce hisser au dessus du monstre, à récupérer son pieu tomber dans sa chute et à le lui planter avec rage dans sa poitrine a mainte reprises. Une fois que celui ci ait fini de se débattre, elle se releva alors avec panique, tentant de récupérer sa respiration.

L'autre bête s'en était allé, emportant Ruby à ses cotés. Elle entendit alors un bruit venant de derrière et persuadé que la bête qui avait tué son amie était de retour, elle se retourna violemment, enfonçant dans un cri de rage son pieu dans le cou de la personne ayant suscité son intérêt.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Emma courait comme jamais elle n'avait courue. Du moins plus depuis l'accident, elle s'étonna elle même ne pas avoir perdu de rythme et d'endurance. Elle entendait les cries de sa meilleure amie au loin derrière elle, criant son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Mais sa tête était comme déconnectée et seul ses jambes semblaient fonctionner, ne faisant confiance qu'à son casque, la seule lumière qu'elle possédait. Les cries de Regina et de la bête se firent entendre et ses forces semblant se décupler, accélérant le pas. Elle ne faisait tellement pas attention qu'elle trébucha alors, sa tête tombant lourdement sur un rocher.

 _24 juillet 2015_

 _Emma et Regina étaient allongées dans le lit de la blonde, Neal travaillant et Henry dormant dans la chambre d'à coté. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'elles entretenaient une relation secrète, Emma étant mariée et mère et Regina en couple avec Robin. Ça ne les avait pas pour autant empêcher d'avoir une relation. Elles savaient que c'était mal honnête mais c'était plus fort qu'elles. Regina se tourna vers Emma qui lui caresser le bras, fixant son regard dans les yeux bleus de la blonde._

 _'' - Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas continuer ainsi éternellement…_

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Il va falloir prendre une décision, c'est pas bien ce qu'on fait.._

 _\- Je.. Je sais aussi._

 _\- Quitte le et reste avec moi.. Je vais quitter Robin. Henry pourra rester chez Neal et chez toi, les parents divorcés c'est pas nouveau._

 _\- Regina tout n'est pas aussi simple, c'est compliqué._

 _\- Ça n'a pas à l'être ! Emma, est ce que tu m'aimes ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sûr que je t'aime._

 _\- Alors ce n'est pas compliqué, la décision devrait être simple !'' Emma se releva alors, commençant à se rhabiller sous le regard de Regina qui en fit de même._

 _'' - Tu devrais y aller, Neal va bientôt rentrer._

 _\- Emma ne m'ignore pas, tu sais que j'ai raison, tu dois le quitter, c'est la meilleure chose à faire._

 _\- Tu te trompes, je dois penser au bien de ma famille avant tout. J'ai été égoïste ses derniers mois en ne pensant qu'à mon propre bonheur.. Je, Je suis désolée Regina mais je peux pas faire ça.. Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter avant de faire encore plus de mal à notre entourage._

 _\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Emma je t'aime ! Ne renonce pas à notre amour, pas maintenant._

 _\- Je suis désolée. '' Elle la fixa alors, sur le point de rajouter quelque chose quand Henry débarqua dans la chambre son doudou à la main et une tête à moitié réveillé. Il alla directement vers sa mère qui était maintenant toute habillé et elle le prit dans ses bras. Son regard était fixé sur Regina qui mit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre._

 _'' - Gina, tu seras là demain pour mon anniversaire ? Demanda t-il d'un air innocent. Regina prit alors une longue respiration avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui faire un faux sourire._

 _\- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.'' Et elle tourna les talons. Emma retint alors ses larmes avant de tourner son regard vers son fils._

Henry.. Henry.. Emma ouvrit alors les yeux, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de se souvenir de l'endroit et de la situation qui l'entourer. Une infecte odeur vint alors à ses narines, elle releva son buste et retira son casque avant de vomir. Essuyant sa bouche d'un révère de main, sa main tomba à terre sur la caméra de Ruby, le mode nuit activé. Elle avait été prise d'une telle adrénaline en fuyant qu'elle avait complètement oublié que celle-ci était en sa position.

Elle pointa alors la caméra devant elle, essayant d'observer où elle avait atterrit. Emma pouvait observer des fragments d'os et de cranes dispersés tout autour du sol, trouvant même une tête de loup ayant sa gueule grande ouverte. Elle reculait petit à petit, toujours accroupie quand elle entendit venant d'en haut le crie d'une bête. Son corps se colla alors contre l'angle de la parois froide du mûr, à l'abri de tout regard. La blonde laissa alors sa caméra pointer le sol et retint un cri quand elle vit tomber avec fracas le corps sans vie de Ruby.

Plusieurs cries semblant à des loups se firent entendre et quelques monstres s'avancèrent vers la brune, déchiquetant sa chaire. Emma était donc témoin de la scène d'horreur qui se dérouler devant elle. Elle tentait de retenir comme elle pu la remonter gastrique qui menacer de sortir à tout moment, ses yeux voulaient se fermer mais le bruit de la peau se détachant l'en empêcher. Plus, elle avait peur de se retrouver tête à tête avec un d'eux si elle fermait les yeux rien qu'une seconde. Malheureusement, un bruit de dégoût sortit de sa bouche, alarmant une des bêtes qui se retourna vivement vers elle, la caméra le pointant de plein profil.

* * *

Belle et Zelena elles, s'étaient engouffrées dans une sorte de labyrinthe infernal. Leur lumière fluorescente devant elles, elles essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit, réfléchissant à chaque nouveau obstacle quel chemin prendre. Elles tournèrent alors à droite et ne virent pas une des créatures accrochée au plafond. Elles avancèrent quelques mètres avant d'entendre de nouveau des cries lointains.

'' Oh non les revoila..'' chuchota Zelena. Elle posa dans la panique son sac et chercha du regard une planque. Elle vit alors un creux au dessus d'elle et fit signe a Belle de la suivre. Elle grimpa alors, laissa sa lampe a terre et allongea son corps contre la roche, entraînant Belle dans ses bras, les cries se faisant de plus en plus fort.

''Éteint ta lampe Belle !'' Et se fut le silence, un lourd silence qui sembla durer une éternité alors qu'en réalité à peine quelques secondes s'écoula, un silence où elles retinrent leur respiration. Puis il arriva, à quatre pattes venant tout droit vers elles. Il ronronnait quelques secondes, bougeant seulement sa tête de par et d'autre, reniflant avant de se tourner vivement vers les filles et de pousser un nouveau cri strident. Les deux fermèrent les yeux et en voyant que son cri n'avait suscité aucune réaction de se coté du mûr, il continua d'avancer, s'éloignant de nouveau à une vitesse sous le regard apeuré de Zelena. Belle tourna le regard dans le vide et se mit à chuchoter.

'' Il ne nous voit pas..'' Elle commença alors à se relever quand sa montre, celle que son petit ami venait de lui offrir se mit à sonner.

* * *

 **Voila! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'absence, à la prochaine!**


End file.
